Because of the rapid advancement electronic devices, people use various electronic devices in their daily life. Particularly, electronic devices are now able to recognize movements or motions of users and automatically perform a specific function. Further, the electronic devices may response to commands generated via voice input, as well as motion input. As described above, technicians develop the electronic devices in order to make human's life more convenient and comfortable in various contexts. For example, a user may utilize an electronic device as a translation tool in order to communicate with a foreigner. This is helpful as people frequently communicate with foreigners due to the advent of globalization. Recent electronic devices may thus include a function for translation. Language translation functions using the electronic device may be generally performed by a direct input movement of a user. For example, the electronic device may perform a translation function by in response to physically receiving a click selection of a language translation button of the electronic device. This physical-input based driving method may be substituted with a new driving method according to a developed function of the electronic device.
According to the rapid development of a technique, electronic devices may recognize language and perform an operation for the corresponding language. Further, the developed function of the electronic devices may increase the kind of language detectable by the electronic devices and further improve accuracy of the detection. Further, the electronic devices may have various sensors. Accordingly, in a case where a user makes a specific movement, the electronic devices may perform a predetermined specific function based on the specific movement. For example, the specific function may be a turn over function of a smart terminal. That is, the specific function may be a scheme of executing the corresponding function when it is recognized that a screen is pointed down for a predetermined time or longer after a condition that the screen of the smart terminal is pointed up for a predetermined time or longer is satisfied. As described above, the electronic device may detect a movement of the electronic device by comparing a current sensor value based on a previously defined sensor value.
That is, the electronic device may measure sensor values by using various embedded sensors and perform a specific function according to a corresponding sensor value. Here, the electronic device may pre-define a sensor reference value for a specific movement, compare a current sensor value of the electronic device and a reference value, and determine whether the electronic device meets a specific movement condition.